This invention relates to a castellated spool design for an electromagnetic band clutch.
Reference is made to U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 900,829, filed Apr. 28, 1978, owned by the assignee of the present invention, which discloses an electromagnetic band clutch in which a band provides a driving connection between the driving and driven members. Although the clutch disclosed in this application works quite well, it has been discovered that the clutch will last much longer if the contact area between the band and the driven member is distributed over a larger area. This is because in the above-identified application, the contact area is only along the edges of the band, causing them to wear more rapidly than the central portion of the band.